This invention relates to telecommunications. More particularly, this invention relates to a device and a method which is utilizable in a telecommunications system for facilitating the international transmission of documents.
The advent of facsimile or telecopier machines has nearly revolutionized the telecommunications industry. Documents can now be transmitted from one location to another over the telephone networks nearly instantaneously. Facsimile transmissions are made between continents and over oceans as easily as across the street. The versatility of application has greatly facilitated international commerce and business.